For You
by Cold Music
Summary: Doujin raconté, j'ai essayé de bien traduire. Lavi offre une bague à Allen, qu'il place à l'annulaire. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? "C'est parce que je veux être avec toi, pour toujours..."...pourquoi ?


**Voici donc l'histoire de « For You » de Ciel. Je n'ai pas osé ajouter trop de choses (j'ai peut-être ajouté 2-3 phrases, et les phrases en italique ou Lavi 'parle', je 'raconte' les images), pour que vous voyiez à quoi ressemble le doujin. Mais s'il y a des demandes, je le ferai à ma façon ^^. Vous pouvez retrouver le doujin avec de la musique (ost de DGM) là : ****.com/watch?v=GnqY2-ProrI**** Bon, la qualité est réduite, il vaut mieux le télécharger, mais bon, si vous n'avez pas envie, pas le temps, ou autre, on voit quand même bien ! Il y a aussi une chanson dont le rythme est beautiful, vous pouvez l'écouter en même temps : « Daiji na mono wa mabuta no ura » de Kokia. ** **Aussi…je n'y pense jamais mais aucuns personnages de -Man ne m'appartient !**

D'ailleurs… Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2009, pleins de vœux de bonheurs, de santé, d'amours, tousa quoi.

Et aussi… Merci à tous encore une fois de me suivre…

« For you », by Ciel 

Lavi m'enfila une bague au doigt. Je ne compris pas pourquoi.

« Lavi… Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demandai-je. « Ce n'était pas ta bague ? Pourquoi me la donnes-tu ? ».

« C'est mon cadeau pour toi, Allen » me répondit-il, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Ses sourcils révélaient pourtant qu'il était triste.

« Mais c'est très important pour toi… Est-ce que ça te va de me l'avoir donnée ? Ça ne te dérange pas ? » Je tâtai la bague placée à mon annulaire. « Et placée à cet endroit… Est-ce que ça ne signifie pas… ».

« Oh ? Bien sur, j'en ai une aussi ! » me répondit-il, taquin, me la montrant, tout sourire.

« Lavi ! » m'égosillai-je, quelque peu gêné. Souhaitait-il se marier avec moi… ?

Je me calmai en sentant sa main, tendre et affectueuse, sur ma tête. J'aimais ce contact, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser les yeux.

« C'est parce que je veux être avec toi, pour toujours » me rassura t-il, me rapprochant de son torse. « Si nous sommes séparés pour des missions… Ou… si je meurs ».

« LAVI ! » le réprimandai-je. Franchement ! Quelle idée il avait ! Il rigola lentement. Comme si c'était le moment !

« Parce que nous… ne savons pas ce qu'il va se passer dans le futur, ou si nous vivrons encore demain. Toi, un exorciste. Moi, le successeur de Bookman. **Où est-ce que notre futur nous mènera ?** ».

C'est tellement douloureux d'y penser que je ne pus rien te répondre. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, Lavi.

« C'est pourquoi Allen, pense à moi quand tu regarderas cette bague » repris-tu. Je sentis de l'amertume dans ta voix.

Tu posas tes lèvres sur ma joue, gentiment, je te regardai. J'étais fatigué, sans comprendre. Je me tournai vers toi pour t'offrir mes lèvres. Tu me serras dans tes bras et m'embrassas. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit la dernière fois.

« Alors, si c'est comme ça, accepte ça » lui dis-je. Je défis mon nœud et lui tendis ma 'cravate' improvisée. Je l'avais depuis un bout de temps. Il la prit, douloureux.

…

Mon âme vit à l'intérieur de cette bague.

_Allez, bientôt je pourrai rejoindre Allen. Je dois encore me battre contre ces saletés d'akumas._

Juste comme Mana vit à l'intérieur de ma cicatrice. Mon âme vit à l'intérieur de cette bague.

_Merde ! Il en arrive d'autre…_

Juste le fait de ne pas te permettre à toi de sentir la solitude et de perdre quelqu'un encore… Car je connais ça. Je ne veux pas que **toi**, tu connaisses.

_Je suis prêt à me battre. J'ai du sang sur moi. Le mien mélangé avec celui des akumas… ? Qu'importe._

_Mais je n'ai pas vu celui derrière moi. J'ouvre instantanément les yeux, bien grands, en sentant sa présence. Je ressents un coup._

_Le ruban que m'avait donné Allen est tombé par terre_

**Je serai toujours à tes cotés, te protégeant toujours**

Je regardai la bague, la rapprocha de mon œil maudit.

_Je me sentis tomber, mes yeux se fermèrent progressivement._

Je fermis les yeux, pensant à Lavi. Que fait-il ?

_Ton ruban git dans ma main. Mais je ne peux plus le prendre, le garder. Mon bras, ainsi que tout le reste de mon corps, demeure immobile tandis que mon sang me quitte. Pardonnes moi…_

**Toujours à tes cotés.**

_Allen… _

…

Mais… pourquoi est-ce que je pleurais ? Je levai la main, ma larme s'échoua sur elle. Je ne compris pas.

« Allen ! » m'appela une voix féminine bien connue.

« Lenalee ! ». Elle avait l'air catastrophée. Je découvris des traces de larmes sur ses joues.

« Allen…Allen ». Elle s'accrocha à mes bras. « Que devrions nous faire…Allen ». Elle se laissa tomber, pleurant.

Je ne sus que faire.

« Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé ? Lenalee… » questionnai-je, inquiet. « Pourquoi tout le monde est dans un tel état de panique ? ». Je vis un scientifique courir juste à coté de moi, des larmes de sueur sur ses tempes. Je baissai les yeux vers elle, je remarquai quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être là. « Lenalee… Pourquoi as-tu le bandana de Lavi ? »

« Allen… Lavi…il… ». Elle se cala sur mon torse, sanglotant.

Non.

« Il est mort ». Ma bouche s'entrouvrit. Je ne respirai plus pendant quelques secondes. C'est…impossible ! J'eus une image de lui, me sautant au visage, où il tombait dans un noir infini. C'est horrible. Non plus que ça…

…

Tu es étendu près de moi. Ta tête sur mes genoux. Les roses t'entourent. Tu ne réagis pas, tandis que moi, je m'apitoie.

Tu n'es plus là. Les roses, elles, restent. Je garde mes bras ballants sur mes genoux, versant une larme là où tu aurais dû être.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu… » fis-je, désespéré.

Tu m'apparus, une nouvelle fois, yeux fermés, main sur la poitrine.

« Merci… et… Je t'aime ». Cet aveu est teinté de sang.

Je ne veux pas perdre quelque chose de plus. Je suis seul sans toi à mes cotés, regardant le temps passer.

Que devrais-je faire ?

Je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux !

Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi, et dit moi encore

[Je t'aime].

**-END-**


End file.
